workholic
by the seven grrrrrr
Summary: Schwoz is worried that Henry spends to much trime at work and no one knows why but ray will find out. But will he be happy with the answer they help?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Henry danger fanfic I will be doing a sequal to family don't always mean blood. I just got the idea for this story so I thought I'd post it. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 Two weeks

Ray's POV  
"Ray we need to talk" Schwoz demanded.

"Did someone ride on your sister thinking she was horse again" I asked.

"No well I don't think so" Schwoz said in his Schwoz like voice.

"Then what!" I yelled.

"It's about Henry" Schwoz said.

"What about him" I replied as I glaced at Henry who was at the computer sorting through files completely unaware what were talking about.

"Henry spends to much time at work" Schwoz told me.

"What no he doesn't" I said denying it.

"On school days he starts work at 3pm and finish at 10pm. On noneschool days he starts at 8am and finish at 10:30pm" Schwoz said.

"So maybe he just likes spending time with me" I said.

"Ray he doesn't spend time with his family and friends" Schwoz pointed out.

"So" I said

"He's tired all the time. Look at him" Schwoz demanded as he pointed at Henry.

As I looked in that direction I saw Henry yawning. "I hate that" I told Schwoz.

"What" he asked. "When your right" I said.

"Ray" he complained.

"OK fine I'll tell him he can have a couple of days of" I said as I started to walk away until I got pulled back by schwoz. "A week at the latest" schwoz said. "OK" I nodead.

I walked up to the chair Henry was sitting on and I spined around the chair so Henry was facing me.

"Yes ray" he said with a smile on his face.

"Henry I want you to take the week of" I told him.

"What! why" he asked as his smile fell which made me feel like a jerk.

"Because you spend all your time at work"

"No I don't" he said interrupting me. "Yes you do Henry when was the last time you spent time with your family and friends or just being a kid" I asked him.

But little did ray know he was more family then his real family and Henry's only freind.

"I dunno but I don't want a week of" he said.

"Two weeks" I said "what" he yelled.

"Keep arguing and it will be three weeks.

"Fine I'll take two weeks of" he said interrupting me. He then got up from his chair and started walking towards the elevator very slowly.

"One more thing henry" I said.

"Yer" he said as he turned around.

"I need you to clean schwoz shower" I said.

"Um I'm on my brake bye" he said as he ran into the elevator.

"You did it ray" Schwoz said.

"I told him to go home because he spent to much time here but what if he likes spending time with me" I told Schwoz.

"Or less there's another reason why" Schwoz said.

"Like what " I asked.

"I dunno but I'm gonna go cuddle with my pig" schwoz said.

Henry's POV  
"Two whole weeks to do what ever I want" I said as I climbed through my bedroom window.

I then sliped down to the floor "two whole weeks" I repeated.

"Two whole weeks of torture and no ray" I said as I broke down and cried. "Two whole weeks"

This chapter 1 of my new fanfic I hope you enjoy  
Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The next day

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed

Warning: child abuse and self harm

Henry's POV  
I woke up the next day feeling a lot better. Apparently having a brake down helps you sleep. It's actually the best sleep since it happened.

I walked up to my window as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. A couple of house away I saw a boy around 10 or 11.  
He was playing football with his dad.

The two of them looked like they were having a great time. The mother was in the background taking pictures.  
She also looked very happy.

The site in front of me just made me want to cry.  
They had something I wanted but could never have. It looked so normal. Nothing about my life has ever been normal.

I stood there as a tear ran down my face.  
Then the next thing I knew two large hands were squeezing my neck.

No one's POV  
As Henry was being strangled the woman a couple of house away tripped. As she did she caught a picture of Henry being strangled on her camera.

Jake's POV  
When I walked down the hall way I saw Henry door wasn't open whitch means he hasn't left early for school like he does every day. Whitch means I can give that little shit what it deserves.

Henry's POV  
After failing to the floor because of the lack of oxygen. I felt a fist connect with my eye. I really hope it doesn't bruise I'm running out of foundation.

I thought he had finished so I was about to get up when I felt a hard kick to my ribs whitch knocked the air out of me. It was soon followed by a series of kicks.

"Your. A. Pathetic. Piece. Of. Shit" he said in between each kick.

After a couple of minutes I heard my bedroom door slam. I took a couple of minutes to recover from the pain and to get my breath back.

Once I had recoverd I grabbed two item from underneath my pillow. A pot of foundation. I quickly rubbed it on my face to hide the bruise.

I lifted my teashirt up to see how my ribs where and the site almost made me want to gage. There where black, purple and yellow bruise up along my side. I pull my teashirt down wishing I had never pulled it up.

The other item I had was a blade from a razor. I had the blade for quite a long time. I all ways fought off cutting before. But I never did because of ray. He what keeps me sane. He like the dad I use to have before it happened.

But Ray's not here right now and he ain't gonna be for the next two weeks. So that's when I decided to make the first cut. It stinged like a bitch but that didn't stop me from making four more cuts.

A tear fell from my face landing on my arm where it mingled with blood.

I quickly rapped my arm up in a bandage and left for school.

That the end of chapter 2  
I hope you enjoyed.  
Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 At school

This is chapter 3 of my my fanfic I hope you enjoy.

Warning: self harm and bullying

Henry's POV

When I arrived at school I rushed into the bathroom to see if my ribs looked any better. They weren't. The right side of my lower chest didn't even look like it was mine. The pain and the sight just made me want to cry but I won't.

"If isn't dick face Henry" I heard a mocking voice say from behind me.

"What do you want mitch" I said as I turned around.

"What I want is you on the floor begging on your hands and knees for me not to hurt you" he growled.

"I would rather die" I told him with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"That can be arranged" he said as he walked close and cracked his nuckells.

"I get why you all ways hit me. It's because your hurting deep down and you want someone else to feel your pain. But it's OK no matter how much you hurt me i will always be here for you because I care" I told mitch.

" You don't know anything about me" he screamed as he punched me is the mouth which made me spit out blood as I fell over.

"You may care about me heart but no one cares about you. Your just a broken piece of crap that no one gives a shit about" he said in a dark voice as he dragged my body towards one of the toilets.

Ahh crap I fought as my head was shoved down hard into the toilet. To my luck the bell rang for lesson.

"We will continue this later bitch boy" he said as he let go of me then pushed my head down again before leaving for lesson.

I just sat there on the bathroom floor gasping for breath.

At lunch time I just walked around school listening to head phones i didn't bother having anything to eat.

Some point in my stroll around the school I ended up out side sitting behind a tree where I took out my blade.

Mitch made me realise that I am broken.  
By the end of lunch that six letter word was carved into my skin.

After school I bought some white rose. I then took them to the symmetry were I layed them down in front of a grave.

"I bought you some white rose" I said to the grave in front of me. "I know they were your favourite" I said.

" I miss you so much" I said as a tear fell from my eye.

That the end of chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed  
Please review  
Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 asking a question

This is chapter 4 of my fanfic I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Warning: child abuse and self harm

Henry's POV  
When I got home dad was sitting on the sofa with a fag in his hand watching the news which happened to be about Captain Man.

*On the news*  
"Many people are wondering why Kid Danger isn't here" the TV presenter told Captain Man. "Oh he's not here because he's on holiday. He is a kid after all he does need a break.  
*end of news *

"Ha now that's a person I would like for a son" I heard dad say.

"What" I asked my dad.

"Did I stutter" he yelled. "I would rather have any son than you"

I tried holding back tears as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Come here" my dad said with a calm voice as a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

"Give me your hand" he demanded.

I gave him my hand that wouldn't stop shaking.  
"Now be a good boy and don't scream" He said as he jabbedthe end of the fag that was lite into my hand burning a round circle into my flesh.

I just wanted to scream it hurt so much. I tried my best not to show pain until he finally let go. "No go make me dinner" he growled.

Half way through making dinner I got this urge to ask him a question."dad" I said with a crack in my voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me sir" he screamed with spit flying out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry sir" I said barely above a wisper.  
"What do you want" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you miss mum" I asked.

He just scoffed at what I asked. " Of course I miss my wife but she dead and it's all your fault because your a murdera" he said as I placed two plates with food on the table.

"What the hell is this" he said as he picked up one of the plates.

"It's food on a plate" I told him as if he was stupid.

"I know what it is why the is there two plates" he yelled.

" One for you and one for me" I said as my voice cracked again.

"Do you seriously think I would sit here and eat with the thing that killed my wife" he said as he dropped the plate of food. " Now clean this up"

After I had cleaned the floor I went upstairs and cried. I ended up taking out my blade where I made three slashes. I also carved another word next to broken in capital letters MURDERA It said.

I wish ray was here I would do anything to have one of Ray's warm hugs or hear one of his sarcastic comment's. I thought about calling him but I didn't In fear of him making me take three weeks off.

"I'm sorry you're dead because of me mum" I said as I cried myself to sleep.

That the end of chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed please review.

Also my sequal to family doesn't all ways mean blood is coming soon.  
If you haven't read family doesn't all ways mean blood please check it out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the photo

This is chapter 5of my fanfic I'm really pleased with the reviews thanks you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning child abuse and self harm

Henry's POV  
I woke up the next day to dad screaming at me.

"Get up you pice of shit" he yelled as he dragged me out of bed and threw me across the room where I hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Now go to school before I cut your fingers off" he said as he kicked my back five times.

Woman's POV  
I grabbed my camera from the counter. "Bye honey" I said to my husband as I left the house to develop my photos on the camera.

Henry's POV  
On the way to school I nearly got hit by a car. The driver stopped before he could hit me. "You ficking ideot" he said as he drove past.

When I walked into school i was grabbed by my arm and lead to the boys bathroom.

"What do you want mitch" I said not bothering to look at him as he pinned me up to the wall.

"The name's jasper" he said making me confused as I looked at him. "What do you want" I asked.

"You Henry" he said as he pinned my arms to the wall.  
How the hell did this guy know who I am besides mitch and his gang no one here pays attention to me. My train of thought was interrupted by this Jasper guy asking me a question.

"What's this on your arm" he said after he lifted my sleeve up. "Arr is little Henry self harming" he said in a voice you would talk to a baby in.

"Get of me" I screamed.  
"Now why would I do that" he said as he beried his face in the croock of my neck. My body just froze when I felt his lips connect with my skin.

"Your aroma is so intoxicating" he said as he started sucking on my neck.  
"Get of me" I said as I pushed him away which earned me a round the face.

I stood there holding my cheek with my hand trying to ease the pain.  
"I see you like it ruff" jasper said as his hands started undoing my belt.

All of a sudden my leg kicked Jasper in the crotch forcing him to fall because of the pain. At that moment I quickly leged it out of the bathroom and ran towards the back of the school where I threw up.

Woman's POV  
" Thank you" I said to the person behind the till. "Have a good day"she said as I left.

After I had finished the rest of my shopping I stood at the bus stop looking at the pictures of my son and husband. The pictures made me so happy in till I saw a certain one. It was of a blond boy standing at a window looking as if he was in pain with two large hands clamped around his neck. The picture just made me sick. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it.

Henry's POV  
At lunch time I stayed in the library avoiding Jasper. As I did that I was looking up at what people thought of kid Danger on holiday. The response weren't good.

"Kid Danger is so self centerd"

"Captain Man deserves better than kid danger"

As I read the comments I started to believe every word that's when I took out my blade and started cutting not carrying who saw me but no one did.  
Maybe I should kill myself I thought. After school I'm going to go where it happened and end it.

Woman's POV  
"Connor" I shouted as I entered the house. "What's wrong" he asked when he looked at me so I just handed him the photo.

"Oh my god" he said.  
"What do we do" I asked.  
"We could call the police"he said. "Hand me the phone then"

"Hello I would like to report a case of child abuse " I said into the phone.

"Thank you for your call you have been placed on hold" said the phone. "But your police" I said. "Thank you for your call you have been placed on hold" the voice on the phone repeated.

"damit" I said as I hung up. " They put me on hold" I told Connor. "We could call Captain Man" he said. "Your a jeneious" I said as I dialed the number.

"This is Captain Man how can I help you"

This is the end of chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Henry

This is chapter 6 of my fanfic I hope you enjoy.

Jake's POV  
When I arrived home my front door was opened and the lights were on.

"Who the hell is in my house" I yelled as I walked into the living room. Bang! I hear my front door slam.

"Captain man" I said after I turned around. "What are you doing here" I asked.

Ray's POV  
"I came to see you" I said in a cherry tone.

"Me why" he asked.

"Let's just say I don't like people who hit there kids" I said in a sinister tone as I walked up to the man I wanted to kill.

"If your talking about my son he deserves it" the next thing I knew my hand was covered in blood and Jake was on the floor with a broken nose.

"You ever touch that boy any way shape or form I'll kill you I said as punched his face.

After the police took Jake away i ran back to the man cave where schwoz was on the sofa cuddling with his pig.

"Hey ray" he said. "Track Henry" I demanded.

"Why" he asked. "Don't ask questions just do it" I yelled.

Henry's POV  
I stood on the edge looking down all I saw was water. Water that was once over powers by blood.

I was about to take another step when I herd some one behind me scream my name as I turned around my foot sliped and I fell.

This is the end of chapter 6  
I hope you enjoyed please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is chapter 7 of my fanfic I hope you enjoy.

Ray's POV  
"Henry!" I screamed as I raced towards the edge of the cliff.

"Henry " I screamed again as I looked down into the water to see if I could find him. All I saw was water. Before i could register what was happening my body was running of the cliff and diving into the water below.

"Henry" I shouted as I dragged a skinny frail body to Shaw. Seriously this kid is under weight.

"Henry" I continued to yell as I thumped his chest repeatedly to get air into his lungs.

Within minutes Henry was hacking up water.  
"Kid what were you doing here" I said as I restead his head in my lap.

"You should have let me drown" Henry said in a weak voice.

"I would never let you die so don't you dare say that again" I calmed down after I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry Henry it's just your the most important thing in my life and I can't lose you ok" the next thing I knew Henry's arms were around my neck and his face berried in the croock of my neck.

"Out of all the places you could have gone why here" I asked as Henry sobbed.  
"This is where my mum died" he cried "and it's all my fault"

"How did she die" I asked him as I hugged him tightly. " She committed suicide right in front of me and I didn't stop her" he said as he cried harder.

"Did you know what she was doing" I asked Henry as I looked at him. He looked so fragile.

"No" he said "then it's not you  
it's not your fault so promise me you will stop blaming yourself" I pleaded "You also have to promise you will stop doing this " I said as I lifted up his sleeve to see the cuts on his arm.

"I promise" Henry said.  
"Good now let's get you home" as I said that Henry's face fell with fear "to the man can I finshed"

Henry's POV

The next day I was much better ray told me I could live with him but I still had to go to school witch is where iam right now actually I'm in the bathroom because I need the toilet really bad.

As I washed my hands I heard a voice from behind me "hello Henry" the sound of the voice just made want to be sick.

This is the end of chapter 7 I hope you enjoy please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I'm sorry Ray

This chapter 8 I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews

Warning self harm and rape

No one's POV  
"Your a lot of Henry" jasper said as he stood up from the broken boy below as he did his belt up.

"I can't wait to do this again" jasper said as he kneels down and kissed Henry's cheek "and the next time you self harm don't forget to carve my name so you remember who your owner is" jasper whispered into Henry ear.

Seconds past and the sound of footsteps followed by a door slamming could be heard.

Henry layed on the cold hard floor with tears falling from his eyes. He kept trying to deny that he just got raped but he couldn't.

After finding the courage to get up Henry ran out of school all the way back to his old house where he took a shower to get rid of every last trace of jasper.

After Henry had finished his three and a half hour long shower he found himself sitting on his old bedroom floor wearing fresh clothes with the acompany of his blade. The broken boy ran the blade across his arms that looked like a canvas for the colour red.

" I'm sorry ray"

That's the end of this chapter  
Please review next chapter up soon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is chapter 9  
I hope you enjoy

Henry POV

After bandaging my arm up I fell asleep and didn't wake up in till sixish. I decide to go back to the man cave. I really wish I hadn't.

"Henry there you are. I was thinking that we need help with the crime waves so I decided to hire another side kick" ray said.

"Are you sure Ray" I said trying to forget the days events.

"Yes I'm sure" he said, "he's really good at fighting"

"You've already found someone" I asked him. "Yes" replied Ray. "he's just putting on his costume and there he is" Ray said as someone walked into the room.

"Henry meet Captain Danger also known as jasper" as I heard those words I ran out of the room and into the bathroom where I threw up.  
I didn't want to see jasper or hear his name ever again let alone work with him.

Ray's POV  
"Was it something I said" jasper asked me sounding worried in his voice.

"No I don't think so. He's just been through a ruff time recently" I told jasper.

"Oh no I hope it wasn't any thing serious" jasper said.

"His dad abused him, he started self harm and I stopped him from commuting sucide" I said not realising Henry might not want people to know.

"Are you sure Henry's in a right state of mind to be kid danger" Jasper asked.

"Yes why" I demanded.  
"It's just that if he can't look after himself how is he suppose to look after other people. Your basically setting him up to fail" Jasper argued.

"Maybe you right you should get home kid it's late" I said as I handed him a tube of gum. "Okay" jasper said as he walked twords the elevator.

"Henry"' I said as I nocked on the bathroom door.  
No answer  
"I know things have been hard recently but I'm here for you ok I will always be here for you" I said trying to convince the broken boy.

No answer

That the end of chapter 9  
I hope you enjoyed. Please review


End file.
